Buried Past
by Lavendar Sapphire
Summary: It is unlikely for a commoner with no aristocratic background to gain fame and fortune complicated political world of Duel Monsters. Enter Judan Yuki, a seemingly simple minded commoner with impeccable dueling abilities. It all starts with a call from CEO of Kiba corporations and ends when Syrus catches Judan dyeing his hair.


Hey guys! Sorry for the mix up before!

Summary: It is unlikely for a commoner with no aristocratic background to gain fame and fortune complicated political world of Duel Monsters. Enter Judan Yuki, a seemingly simple minded commoner with impeccable dueling abilities. It all starts with a call from CEO of Kiba corporation and ends when Syrus catches Judan dyeing his hair.

**Chapter 1: I know him well.**

Syrus KNEW Judan. He knew Judan WELL. It least he hoped he did.

Syrus briskly made his way up to the red dorms. His mind reeling from his last heated confrontation with Chazz, "Okay, so its Jay's private time. But he won't mind if I just walk in or something. I mean we are best buds. There is nothing he'd really need or have to hide from Me? RIGHT?"

Syrus cringed, jumped up and down, "Damn it all Jay!"

He sat down and rubbed his eyes, "You know I trust you right Jay?" he called to the sky, "I mean we've done so many crazy things together, we've traveled to different dimensions and fought crazy monsters and we've become such good friends. I know I shouldn't let the things Chazz says get to me. I mean… just because you're pretty private and I don't know much about your personal life… especially since we've come back you won't talk to anyone anymore… I have faith you'll come around though. I mean, Jay."

Syrus sat down on the block in front of his dorm door. He admitted to himself that Judan had changed. But he was still the same person on the inside. RIGHT? (Sure, he became the supreme king and killed a bunch of people but … anyways)

'I should just open the darn door.' Syrus thought. "I mean, knowing jay. And I DO KNOW HIM WELL. Jay will probably just be sleeping or something anyways. Something Jaden would do. That's what he'll be doing.'

Syrus stood up. With all the determination of a laboratory rat. And reached for the door handle.

**Chapter 2: The normality of Judan Yuki**

Chazz, Alexis, Bastion, Dr. Crowler and Jesse stood in the Chancellor's office.

"Darn that Syrus," Chazz said, "Running his hand though his hair in an angry motion. If it was up to me, we'd storm that lying, no gooder right now."

"Lying, no gooder," Bastion mused, "That's an interesting description of Judan."

"Slifer slacker more like," Crowler agreed.

"Honestly guys," Alexis said frowning, "We should chill on Syrus, he is trying to protect his best friend and really just give Judan the benefit of the doubt. He did save all of our lives."

"He also got us all into trouble in the first place," Chazz replied.

"I was kinda my fault though," Jesse mused.

"THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT," Crowler snapped, "I agree with Chazz, there have been too many abnormalities surrounding that silfer slacker, from the very first day he got to duel academy! And they are only getting more and more worrisome."

"What kind of abnormalities?" Jesse asked.

"I think I'll explain it the best" Bastion said, standing a little taller.

"The first mystery that was never solved is how he got into Duel Academy in the first place?"

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked, "He passed the entrance duel didn't he."

"He did," Bastion frowned, "But let me finish, it is unusual in our day and age for anyone without connections, that is money, power or political history to enter duel academy and become professional duelists.

There are a lot of rich nobodies at this school but overall everyone attending duel academy right now has some kind of connection. Alexis, you and Atticus, come from old nobility. Syrus is Zane's younger brother and although he doesn't have many talents himself. His brother is the heir to the Cyber legacy. That makes him politically powerful in duel monsters. Both my parents are doctors, I am wealthy and I also have impeccable test grades. Chazz has connections from his brothers. And you, Jesse, were recognized my Maxiliman Pegasus himself. I think the Main reason Dr. Crowler was so against Jaden coming to this school in the first place was because he has no connections."

"Exactly!" Crowler said, flaring his nostrils. "I can't have filth infecting my school."

"But Judan has got talent mate," Jesse replied, "He got in on skill and that has made him the strongest duelist here. I know our current political system revolves around duel monsters and it is HARD to get in without those things, but Judan can do it."

"Yes," Bastion agreed, "But let me finish, that isn't even the abnormal part. See. Jaden claims he doesn't have any connections with anybody! But it does."

"What!" Jesse exclaimed.

Bastion nodded, " I know this, Alexis knews this. Chazz knews this. All of us know this now."

"It has only become more obvious over time," Alexis said nodding.

"No one has tried getting any information out of the bloke before," Jesse inquired.

"Trust me," Chazz snapped, " I tried, that first week he got into duel academy, I challenged him to a duel to try and get the information out of him. But he wouldn't talk."

"It was before that though," Bastion said, "Just a lot of strange stuff showing up, but it all began with the duel examination. You see Judan was 3 hours late the exam. By the time he got there all the duels were finished and Dr Crowler was ready to leave."

"You bet I was," Crowler snapped, "You best let me tell the rest of his one, Bastion, You know what stopped me from throwing the little runt into the street. I got a special and urgent call from the executive owner of Duel Academy. You know who the owner of the school is."

"Seto Kiba," Jesse replied, "What did he say?"

"He said I better give our relative silfer slacker a chance or he'd have me fired," Crowler's eyes burned.

"Seto Kiba, personally made sure Jade had a change to get into the school."

"Wow." Jesse…

"There is more!" Bastion intervened, "During those first few weeks of school, Yugi Mutou's desk went on tour. The entire school was goin insane, I mean why won't they be. He is the kind of games. Well Judan wasn't even the slightest bit interested."

"He wasn't? Man, does he not like yugi?"

"That's the problem, he doesn't just like yugi. HE LOVES YUGI. He made that quiet clear, but he wasn't even interested in seeing the deck."

"Not only that, you see, before the desk was able to go on display, it was stolen. By a copycat duelist known as Dimitri. He was good, but Jaden wasn't worried. HE TOLD DIMITIRI THAT HE KNOW THE WEAKNESS OF YUGI's DECK!"

"Wait… WHAT?" Jesse exclaimed.

Bastion looked smug, "And you know what Jaden's explanation was! He said YUGI doesn't use that deck anymore. It is his old deck. He has a much better one now."

"We asked him if her knew Yugi," Alexis said, "But he laughed told us he just read it in some newspaper."

**Chapter 3: More of the Normal Life of Judan Yuki**

"Suspicious right?" Bastion inquired. "It only gets worse once you hear…"

"Wait Bastion," Alexis said, "I have another story, none of you know about this one. Before my brother came back I used to go to the abandon dorm every Thursday and put flowers around the fence stone. A shadow hunter was there once. He claimed he had the power of his millennium pendent but Judan thought different.

He told the shadow rider that the power of the shadows didn't belong to him but it belonged to the Shadow King and that the Shadow King was the true wielder of the Millennium Puzzle, not pendent."

Chazz stood up, "So he does know this Shadow King Guy. Goddamit! Alexis, after all my yelling with Syrus, why didn't you tell us this then."

"Syrus knows already," Alexis says, "He was there too."

Chazz looked as though he was about to have a mental breakdown, "And he still believes that Judan hasn't got a secret to hide. HAS HE LOST HIS STUPID SILFER RED MIND!"

"Alexis," Bastion said, "I had no idea."

Dr. Crowler looked to the side, "Yes, yes," said nervously, "it is really unfortunate that the shadow hunter locker you up in order to ge the Judan."

Alexis looked confused, "Dr. Crowler? How do you know the shadow hunter locked me up."

Dr. Crowler jumped out of his skin, "how did I know? How did I know? Why you told me of course, not now, it was a while back, yes yes yes, you don't remember because it was such a long time ago."

He was sweating.

"Ok" alexis said, "I guess I forgot."

"Alright", Bastion continued, but was stopped short by Jesse, "is there really more?"

"Yes, I'll keep these next ones short."

"I've heard someone mention the Shadow King before too? When was that?" Chazz asked.

"Remember when we first got transported to the other dimension and we were locked up in chains when Judan dueled the Mad King." Alexis told me, "The Mad King said, "You've been here before boy, I remember, tugging at the Shadow King's shoes. But this dimension neither belongs to the Shadow King or the White Queen. It belongs to me.""


End file.
